


Sleep Sliding Away

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Alex is battling insomnia while roomed with a very annoyed Kelley.





	

Kelley groaned as she rolled over to stare at Alex, who was tossing yet again in her own bed. 

“Go to sleep!” she groaned into the dark.

“I can’t!” Alex snapped back just as aggravated.

“It’s easy. You close your eyes, put your head down and snore.” Kelley grumbled. 

“Maybe for you! I can’t get my damn brain to turn off,” Alex admitted a bit sadly. It had been this way all week. She just couldn’t get her mind to turn off and stay off. It was starting to show through in every aspect of her life; she was quick to snap at people, wasn’t playing her best at practice, wasn’t eating enough and so much more. 

“Alex… please, I’m so tired.”

“Like I’m not?” Alex whined and Kelley got up, collecting her pillow and blanket, “you’re seriously going to leave me?”

“Yup,” Kelley said, walking out. Alex felt tears well up in her eyes and her throat tighten. She couldn’t believe Kelley could be so mean as to leave her when she was struggling. Pulling the blanket up around her before laying back down, Alex attempted to snuggle into the warmth of the bed. She sniffled, trying to keep a full out sobbing mess at bay. 

Lost in her misery, Alex missed the signs that someone had entered the room. She didn’t see the light from the hall or hear the annoying squeal as the hinges moved. She only figured out someone was in the room with her when the bed dipped.

“Hey,” Lauren said softly, wrapping Alex into a warm embrace, “what’s the matter, superstar?” Alex rolled over, burying herself into Lauren’s chest, letting out shaky breaths. 

“I can’t sleep,” Alex muttered as Lauren kissed the top of her head. There was always something about Lauren that made Alex feel safe. She couldn’t explain it, but she didn’t care to either, as long as Lauren was with her. Lauren kissed the top of Alex’s head again, snuggling closer to the woman as she rubbed her back. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Lauren asked and Alex shook her head. Alex normally bottled things up, especially at camp, and it would lead to nights like this. Even when she wasn’t holding onto something, Alex always slept better with Lauren by her. The woman had a calming aura that washed over the younger striker. Lauren hummed as she kept rubbing Alex’s back, placing small kisses onto her forehead. She waited till Alex’s breathing evened out against her neck before slowing the circles to a stop, allowing her own body to fall asleep.

x-x-x

Alex smiled when she woke up. It was the first time all week she felt she actually got some worthwhile sleep in. Thankful to still have some time before her alarm sounded, she snuggled closer to Lauren, glad the woman was with her still.

Alex placed a few kisses along Lauren’s jaw, slowly waking her.

“Hey,” Lauren said, kissing Alex.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Coming over last night.”

“Hey,” Lauren tilted Alex’s face up so they made eye contact. “I love you, you are not a burden to me. You are not a burden to anyon—”

“Except Kelley.”

“Kelley just wanted to sleep next to Hope.” Lauren chuckled kissing Alex again. “She practically came skipping into the room and kicked me out.” 

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Lauren smiled. “Now come on, we have breakfast to go eat.” 

x-x-x

Alex walked into breakfast, hand in hand with Lauren, spotting Kelley across the room with Hope. Alex kissed Lauren before walking over to the couple as Lauren went and got their breakfasts. 

“Hey,” Alex said softly, rubbing the back of her neck, “I’m sorry about last night…”

“What? Oh hey, it’s ok. We all get like that at times.”

“Don’t listen to her Alex, she just wanted to sleep with me.” Hope chuckled as Kelley pouted at her. 

“It’s ok Alex, I promise.”

“So, no running away tonight?”

“I can’t promise that, I mean it is our free night.” Kelley winked and Hope rolled her eyes as Alex chuckled.

“I’ll leave you two to it then.” 

x-x-x

Kelley walked back into her room just before curfew, smiling at Alex and Lauren who were curled up on Alex’s bed. 

“I come bearing gifts,” Kelley said, setting a few bags down on the bed, “all this is supposed to help with sleep. I got cherry juice, cherries, turkey bacon —pre-cooked stuff—, bananas, chamomile tea, and melatonin. If none of these work, I think you are screwed my friend.” Kelley grinned.

“Thanks, Kell,” Alex said grinning, she loved that Kelley cared so much. 

“Now I am going back to Hope, you two get some sleep, no funny business!” Kelley ordered pointing at the two as she backed out of the room. Lauren and Alex cleared the bed off before snuggling back together. They both knew this was the best remedy for the striker. 

x-x-x

Alex chuckled as Kelley practically dragged herself into breakfast the next morning, plopping herself down in the empty seat next to her.

“Can I borrow some of that chamomile tea tonight? I might need it, I barely slept at all last night.”

“Sure. I slept like a baby last night.” Alex smirked as Kelley whimpered, dropping her head to the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been struggling to write all week and whined about it on tumblr, then an Anon said they were battling with insomnia and maybe writing about that would work. So I gave it a shot and this came up! Hopefully this helps drag me outta the slump I'm in. It's not even lack of ideas its lack of translating it to paper ability. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
